


Wasn't Expecting That

by Miscellaneous_Ace



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Hurt, Long love filled lives, M/M, Modern AU, One Night Stands, Songfic, Stuntman!Din (background information), The Wrist Kiss, not just a one night stand, very cute vows, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Ace/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Ace
Summary: Isn't it strange how a life can be changed in the flicker of the sweetest smile? Without that innocent kiss, what a life they'd have missed...(Songfic. Recommend listening to the song after you read this, more emotional impact, but the song is "Wasn't Expecting That" by Jamie Lawson if you want a real idea about how this fic is going to go before you read.)
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Was on a roadtrip a few days ago and my mum's favourite song came on, and it was the perfect songfic material.  
> So glad the discord kept me motivated to write it!! <3 Love you all and your sweet words 
> 
> Enjoy~~
> 
> P. S Definitely go check out LadyIrina's series "The Mandalorian, His Son, and the Stormtrooper" if you haven't already. It's a work of art and just So Beautiful! I love Corin so much!!

A pair of pretty blue eyes sparkled in the low light of the pub, or maybe it was the growing haze of alcohol that was playing tricks with his mind, it was perfectly reasonable that they could hide beneath his long sweeping fringe, no matter how much of a crime that was. 

That pair of blue sapphire eyes shone as the prettiest man Din had ever seen in his life smiled his way. How could he do that? Just go and think Din, with his scuffed leather jacket and dull brown eyes and helmet hair, deserved such a gift as a smile carved by the gods? 

His heart hammered in his chest and his mind stalled trying to process, but his body was faster. 

He downed his drink and picked up his helmet and started to walk out.  _ What are you doing?! _ He wanted to scream at himself,  _ turn your ass around! _

He stopped short, however, when nimble fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to a stop. His helmet clattered to the ground as he pressed himself into a wall, as far from the beautiful blue eyes as he could get. 

“Why are you leaving?” The blue eyed beauty asked, “What did I do?” 

“Nothing,” Din replied before his brain could catch up with the situation at hand, why was that? He was a stuntman, he could make life or death decisions faster than a hat drop, but a cute boy smiled at him and now he was fried? “You did nothing.” 

“Then why are you leaving?” He asked, stroking the exposed skin between Din’s gloves and leather jacket, before a drunken grin spread across his face, and he leaned closer, pressing chest to chest with Din, “How could I entice you to stay?” 

He bit his lip hard, eyes darting all over the beautiful man’s face. Before he could say anything, however, his hand was lifted gently until the man could place a delicate kiss against his racing pulse, staring at Din purposefully. 

His entire body tensed up everywhere and his eyes blew wide. His heart hammered even more furiously, desperate to leap clean out of his chest. 

The man paused, dropping Din’s hand and shook his head, sobering up, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t… I don’t know what came over me, uh, just, um, you don’t… If you’re not, you know, into that sort of thing-” 

His ramblings ceased as Din seized his hand, and his breath caught. “I’m very into that sort of thing,” He heard himself say. 

Blue eyes blew wide in his clear surprise, before they settled into the sincerity of a relieved smile, “Oh good, I was really starting to think I’d blown my chance with tall, dark, and handsome.” His eyes, gods above those eyes would kill him, raked over Din’s form as he licked his lower lip. 

“Din,” He whispered, his voice hoarse from his heart jumping into his throat, “My name’s Din.” 

The blue eyed beauty smiled ever brighter, “Hi, I’m Corin.” 

The night was marvelous, and magical. 

They had gone to Corin’s place, as it was much closer than Din’s and his roommates had recently moved out unlike Din’s, so they had the place to themselves and boy did they make use of that. 

Din may not know where the bathroom is, but he knew he’d kissed an angel on most every surface in the apartment. From the fridge to the dresser, he’d been blessed with sweet love making from an angel. 

He was currently lain in said angel’s bed, not caring to even check the time when he could be mapping out the constellations of stars across Corin’s cheeks, or shoulders. 

His gaze was spanning down to the track of hair trailing down from Corin’s stomach when there was a soft noise of surprise. He looked over to find the blue eyes of the angel who’d swept him away in the night wide and awake. 

“You spent the night in my bed,” He whispered, blue eyes searching in brown, but Din held his gaze, only frowning in confusion, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Din’s frown deepened, “I can leave if you want me to-” 

He was cut off as a hand slammed into his chest pushing him down into the bed, blue eyes wide with fright, “No! Don’t… don’t do that.” 

Din stared for a moment, before gently pulling Corin closer into another kiss, more gentle than their feverish make outs from the night before, “Ok.”

* * *

It had been a month since that fateful night when Corin had found the brooding figure of his now almost-boyfriend. He said almost boyfriend because, to be honest, he wasn’t sure what to make of their relationship. 

Corin was used to one night stands, he quite enjoyed them, and he usually preferred waking to a cold and empty bed than anything else. He liked the solitude after a good night that ran him through. 

That wasn’t the case with Din. Again, and again, and again Corin found a warm arm hugged in his own, warm legs entangled with his, or a warm chest under his cheek. And again, and again, and again, he found himself liking the warmth a lot better than he liked the solitude. He had reasoned, that this had to be what a boyfriend was, someone you woke up beside feeling happier than if you woke on your own. 

He’d never tried to have one before, seemed too much of a hassle, but now he liked the idea of Din being his boyfriend (his boyfriend!) more and more. 

Of course, he couldn’t ask. One day Din wasn’t going to be in his bed when Corin woke up, and he couldn’t let that day coincide with the same day he asked Din to be his boyfriend. That would destroy Corin, far worse than if Din just left. 

So he didn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. And they hadn’t gone drinking since the night they met, so Corin couldn’t even use any liquid courage. 

That is until the day arrived when Corin woke to an empty bed after another wonderful night. He nearly cried when he could still feel the warmth from Din’s pillow and slowly got up. He made his way outside to be hit with an onslaught of wonderful smells. 

He gasped a little when he saw Din, half naked still, cooking breakfast. 

The man turned and smiled that lopsided dashing smile that always took Corin’s breath away. 

“Thought you might be hungry,” He explained, gesturing to the pan before turning to check on it. 

Corin walked up and wrapped his arms around Din’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?” Din blinked at him owlishly before a blush crept across his cheeks, hard to spot against his darker skintone, but Corin was well versed in spotting his own handiwork. 

“I wasn't expecting that.” 

Corin smiled and buried his face in Din’s shoulder and mubled his question. 

Din frowned, “Corin, I can’t hear you, what are you saying?” 

“Mm you mmm mm mm my mmfriend?” 

Din frowned, “You want to be friends? Just friends? I mean, sure, but I thought we were a bit past friend with benefi-” 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?!” Corin yelled, red faced and quivering, “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant for it to be so-” 

“Yes.” 

Corin blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected… “How can you do that? Just, no hesitation, no thought, no consideration… no fear?” 

Din watched him for a moment before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Because I’ve already thought long and hard about this, Corin, and I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for… ages.” 

Corin smiled, relieved and excited all in one as he slammed an overjoyed kiss into his boyfriend’s -his boyfriend’s!!- lips.

* * *

A month turned into a year, and they were much the same but still very different. 

Din had moved in eventually, though he was still close with his roommates as they continued working stunts together. They spent a lot more time together outside of their bedroom. They rode around the state for a week once, and Corin was well versed in the life of a stuntman. They went on so many dates, hardly remembering half of them after a night at the pub, and spent every waking moment adoring eachother. 

Corin still wondered sometimes into Din’s hair why he was still there, warming his bed and making him happy. 

Din wondered why his angel had chosen his greasy leatherbound grumpy form to oogle at whenever he so wished. 

They both wondered how strange it was, that their lives had changed so much and woven together so easily when it all came down to a sweet smile in a shitty pub. 

Maybe that was why, when they found themselves at that same shitty pub, with snow falling gently outside and shimmering softly where it got caught in Corin’s fringe and eyelashes, Din knew that it was the perfect place. 

“Corin,” He whispered catching his boyfriend’s gaze, his beautiful blue gaze. 

“Hm?”

Din smiled and dropped to one knee.

They were married in spring, a perfect ceremony filled with people of all walks of life who knew the couple. It was beautiful, with flowers everywhere and the light hitting just right for Corin’s eyes to shimmer in that way that they did when he smiled in the right light, and it never failed to make Din’s heart race. 

“You have prepared your own vows?” 

They nodded and Din began to speak. “I’ve always tried to run away from things that are good for me, Corin. It’s part of the reason I became a stuntman. Because at least when I was running, I was getting paid.” There were snickers through the crowd, “But then I saw an angel in a bar, and he smiled at me and he was so beautiful I had to run. He stopped me though, and he took my wrist and kissed it, and it was the most sexy and romantic thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“Go marry him then!” Paz yelled from the pews. 

Din flipped him off before turning back to Corin, “And that kiss, that smile, that moment… it changed my life, Angel, and I know I wouldn’t change a thing about it because without that innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed.” He shook his head in disbelief at the mere idea. 

Corin sighed fondly, “You are at fault for this too, you know. If you’d not took a chance on a little romance,” Corin paused before he smiled shaking his head too, nearly dislodging the flower crown sat atop it, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.”

* * *

Time passed quickly, and slowly. 

Before either knew it they’d adopted three children, one had been a toddler, their first child, and the others came later as teenagers, but they were all fully grown and moving on with their lives now. 

Addan was almost finished college, while Kiergan and Hauroko had gone off and met loves of their own (a sheriff’s deputy and a hoard of cats, respectively). 

“You know,” Corin whispered to his husband when at their first thanks giving with Kiergan’s boyfriend ‘Deputy Leave-it’ who’s real name was Liam, “I wasn't expecting that.” 

Din snorted around his potatoes which broke his Tough Dad Look entirely so he righteously glared at his husband through the rest of the night. 

* * *

They sat in the hospital, much older now. There were wrinkles around Corin’s blue, so blue, eyes now. There were wrinkles that marked a lopsided handsome grin on Din’s face. Both sets worn in with practice. 

Corin was in a nightgown, which Din had been sure to squeeze his butt in whenever given the chance, and they waited. 

Eventually a nurse walked in. “I’m so sorry, Mr Djarin,” Neither knew which of them she was talking to but she powered on, “But the brain tumor has come back, several stages past what we predicted-” 

“How long?” Corin asked. 

She blinked before looking down, “A day, maybe a week if you’re lucky.” 

Corin shook his head, “Don’t count on that, Darl, I wasted all my luck on this one.” His smile was wobbly, not quite reassuring, and it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Din looked away from her and to his husband, he could barely hear himself past his raging heart, “Wh-what can you do? To help?” 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “The-the doctor said all we can do is let him go peacefully. I’m sorry,” 

She was new, young, scared. If Din was in his right mind he would try to reassure her, tell her this was her job, that bad new and good news was just what that entailed. 

“There has to be something!” Din yelled instead, because this wasn’t some news reporter getting some tidbit of information wrong, this was his husband’s life. When she didn’t answer he whirled on her, a fury long settled boiling in him again, “Well?! What is it? What can you do? Stop standing around uselessly and-” 

“Din.” Corin’s voice was ice, but the fingers wrapped around his wrist were warm, “She’s done everything she can. If there was anything more to do, she would have done it. You know that.” 

Din could feel his eyes welling with tears as he looked to his wrist, anywhere but those eyes, the eyes of his angel. They sat there like that, Corin gently rubbing Din’s wrist. Eventually he broke the elongated moment to pull Din’s wrist up to his lips in a way from a time long passed, but still so familiar. 

Brown watery eyes met a blue gaze, shimmering under the fluorescent lights of the hospital, and reached out with his other hand and cupped his husband’s face gently, “Oh angel,” He whispered, his voice breaking but he persisted, “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Corin smiled again, his eyes, those damn beautiful eyes, slowly fluttering shut as a long beep rang through the room. 

“You took my heart by surprise,” He whispered through the sobs, stroking his husband’s cheeks and wishing those eyes would shimmer for him one more time, “I wasn't expecting that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, if any of you are interested in ripping your hearts out after this, or haven't heard it already, go check out "Wasn't Expecting That" by Jamie Lawson.  
> Fair warning, this fic follows the song fairly closely, and I have been told it was the "nail in the coffin" so... probably... take a breather if I hit some nerves with my fic before you listen to the song <3


End file.
